


Content

by Penstrokes



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Could have done better but 'shrug emoji', M/M, One sided pinning, drabbly one shot I wrote at work, if I ever do delete any of my fics this is probably up there, not sure I'll actually keep this one around in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: Henry Ford has always adored Thomas Edison. How could he not, after all he'd done -both directly and indirectly- to get his start with his cars?His affections for Edison have started to run deeper and well, Ford isn't sure what to do with that.





	Content

Henry Ford had always admired Edison. How could he not? The man was a visionary, larger than life yet down to earth. It was to him, that Ford owed his current success with the Model T, his true start towards that long held goal, only realized later in life. That genuine excitement and belief in his little project by the very man who had built and transformed the country into something modern. An encouragement so simple had been the spark igniting his own little engine on this wild ride. Oh, how Edison had done so much to help further Ford’s own dream, this inkling of an idea. It’d been indirect, a job at one of Edison’s numerous companies powered by his own competence had granted him the means to do what he’d so longed for.

 

How much he owed the man was immense. 

 

The fact that they had become more than associates, but dear friends with Edison was mind boggling. A feeling of gratitude and admiration mixed and grew into something else.

 

Friendship, unintentional, undying and honest. 

 

A deeper feeling still both blessed and plagued him.

 

Love.

 

There was no doubt that Henry loved Tom for his greatness but he also loved him for who he was away from the public. What few faults he could find with Edison served only to ground him more.

 

It was those moments when Ford wasn’t dedicating himself to his cars where the other man entered his thoughts. Thoughts and imaginary conversations. Ideas. Observations. Jokes. 

 

Confession.

 

Confessing these strange depths of his affections towards the man he both idolised and cared for on a personal level. This longing he felt once in a while, some more often than others. Some more scandalous than he’d ever admit. 

 

A hand held. A kiss. 

 

_ Any kiss.  _  A night in bed, just holding each other. Talking.

 

If it wasn’t for the guilt of affection he should- and did- reserve for his wife, then it was the mix of confusion over these feelings that stalled him from admitting their presence in the first place. How many times had Henry had to tell himself it was wrong to want  _ more  _ from this man,  _ with  _ this man than he’d already gotten? A burning desire to have him for his own, away from both their wives?

 

Perhaps to his own salvation, and to that of their friendship which he cherished immensely, Henry kept these thoughts to himself. The fear of what Tommy might have said was enough to kill what courage he may have gathered to go through with saying those words.

 

‘I love you.’ 

 

From asking that question that burned in his throat.

 

‘Do you love me too?’

 

It was for the best, he often told himself, that he resign himself to reality, that he should be happy with what he had. He’d a family of his own, a budding empire and the monetary gain to show for his success. Henry would love Edison in his own way, as a friend, a confidant. Unable to help himself from weaving the love he felt towards his friend in all the ways Henry could find to express them.

 

Even if Thomas never discovered just how deep Henry’s feelings for him ran, Ford decided, that he’d be content. 


End file.
